


The Oddish Couple

by Icovellavna



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fantasy, Pokemon AU, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icovellavna/pseuds/Icovellavna
Summary: Estel stares into their drink. They’ve been sat there since…. Well a quick glance at the clock shows that they’ve been there for well over an hour. The… Eevee sits beside them. Drinking some milk. Because that’s perfectly normal. Which, it honestly is. Many people bring their pokemon into bars, and they’re given milk or juice and pokemon food. It’s not uncommon. What is uncommon, is a wild pokemon following them around, while they talk. Yeah. Talk.They refuse to be the main character of some story, some random person will tell. That is not who they are. They are perfectly content with how their life is going, thank you very much. Even if they're living in an old... run down farm. But it's a roof.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Estel stares into their drink. They’ve been sat there since…. Well a quick glance at the clock shows that they’ve been there for well over an hour. The… Eevee sits beside them. Drinking some milk. Because that’s perfectly normal. Which, it honestly is. Many people bring their pokemon into bars, and they’re given milk or juice and pokemon food. It’s not uncommon. What is uncommon, is a wild pokemon following them around, while they talk. Yeah. Talk.

No they haven’t had too much to drink.

Or maybe they have. Maybe they’ve miscalculated everything and they’re hallucinating. That seems much more reasonable.

“Soo. Are you going to sit there sulking all night, or are you going to go wrap up your head. It looks pretty bad, people keep staring.”

Right. There’s also that matter to handle. Estel raises a hand to wipe the blood from their temple. Their bleeding. A normal person would be concerned, Estel however is relieved. That’s it. Head wounds cause hallucinations or memory problems. So obviously Estel is hallucinating due to that. The thought makes them smile, which quickly fades when the Eevee speaks again.

“You’re a masochist aren’t you?”

“No.”

“You are! You smiled when you touched your head. You’re obviously enjoying this. You didn’t do that on purpose did you?”

Estel buries their head in their arms with a groan. This is ridiculous. They’re about to respond when they feel a tap on their shoulder. They glance up to see the bartender looking at them concerned.

“You okay hun? You’ve been here a while. I think you’ve had enough to drink.” She raises her hand as Estel opens their mouth to argue, “I don’t want to hear it. That injury looks bad, and you decided to sit here and drink.” She gives a sigh, “Hun… Estel. Look. You’re a great customer. But you’re here a lot. And you’re injured.”

Estel gives a huff, ignoring the Eevee’s smug look towards them, “I’m fine. And I pay don’t I? It doesn’t matter how much I’m here.”

The bartender, what was her name? Estel never really cared to learn it. The bartender sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Look, like I said, you’re a great customer. But bleeding in my bar? Doesn’t bode well for business. And look! You have a little Eevee to take care of now! You need to take care of yourself. Here-” She reaches under the bar and brings out a small bag, handing it to them with a wink. “Poketreats and pokefood. Can’t go wrong with these ones. Now go home. Do you need me to call anyone.”

Estel glares at the bag in their hands, “No.” They slowly stand, and turns, walking out quickly. A small smirk appears on their face when they hear the Eevee yelp and scramble after them.

“Would you just- hold on! I can’t keep up when you walk that fast!”

“Shame. Stop following me.” They toss the bag down on the ground and sticks their hands into their sweater, continuing to walk through the city as quickly as they can.

There's an annoyed huff as the Eevee continues to follow after them, grabbing the bag Estel disposed of on the way. “You’re a real piece of work, aren’t you?” The Eevee dives onto their leg, climbing up to their shoulder, “See? Was this so hard?”

Estel twitches as they stop walking, glaring at the tiny pokemon. They look around before turning, walking into the nearest ally. As soon as they are out of sight from other people they pluck the Eevee off their shoulder and drop it onto the ground.

The little Eevee gives a yelp, glaring up at the elf, “Hey! What was that for?”

“You.” Estel hisses in the Eevee’s direction, “Have been a pain all day.” They don’t feel bad for the flinch the Eevee has, not at all. Nope.

“And you haven’t been?!” The Eevee stands, brushing themself off, grabbing a poketreat from the bag. “Look, how can you hate me? I’m adorable!” It pouts at Estel’s unwavering look, “Fine. Look you can talk to me. That’s not normal. If I go to anyone else they, A. Won’t understand me. B. Try to catch me. And C. We’re stuck together. As much as you might hate it, we need to figure out what ha-”

“Nothing. Nothing happened. At all. This-” They gesture between the two of them, “Is not normal. And that’s the one thing you got right. I am going to go home, clean my head, get even drunker, then pass out. You. Are going to go… wherever you belong. Keep the bag. I don’t care, okay? Go get someone else to help. I’m not interested in this. I am going to go to bed and when I wake up, I won’t be able to understand you, or any other pokemon. Simple as that. Then, I won’t be much help to you with whatever you want, and you won’t be anything to me. Now, leave. Me. Alone.” Estel gives the Eevee one final glare, ignoring the way it’s ears drooped and how it looks honestly upset. They spin around and storm off, everyone moving out of their path, sending them wary looks as they head home.

The Eevee watches as they storm off. They… well. They are an interesting elf, aren’t they? Anyone else would be excited, ecstatic even, to have a pokemon companion, and to even be able to speak to one. As mean and… harsh as this elf was the… Eevee couldn’t help but feel… sad for them. They were… so angry. And that nice lady in the bar said they were always there. Maybe… Eevee gets a determined look on it’s face, this… well this changes things. But just maybe…


	2. Nope

Estel breathes deeply, giving a slight groan as they throw an arm over their head. Yeah… It probably would have been a good idea to do more than just throw a bandage over their injuries. But hey! At least they put on a bandage this time! That’s something.

They stifle a yawn, sitting up and stretching with a wince. They had a rather… rough night. Apparently being hit hard enough to hallucinate. They couldn’t have been knocked out, seeing as they managed to make it home. They stand carefully, giving their ankle an experimental twist and nodding satisfied when it doesn’t hurt too badly. They walk over to their cracked mirror I probably should clean it. But they aren’t trying to impress anyone so why should they?

They lift up their shirt, glancing at their injuries. The bandages are slightly soaked through, but it seems they’re no longer bleeding. Bruises are already popping up along their tanned skin. They’re dark hair looking purple in this light, just as messy as ever. They have a scrape along their nose that they glance at before they turn tugging on a light green tunic with dark brown pants. Glancing at the mirror once more, they’re pleased that the clothing hides most of the injuries they sustained. They’re blue eyes blink at their appearance, brown eyes blinking back.

…  
…  
…

Estel turns quickly, grabbing a near by piece of wood and wacking it at the…. Eevee? They stop just before they hit it, “What the fuck…?”

Eevee gives a squeak and dives out of the way “What the fu- You almost hit me!” Eevee gives a glare towards Estel.

Estel rubs their forehead, dropping the piece of wood and staring at the Eevee. “No.” They turn around and begin walking away “Nope.”

Eevee makes a loud noise, chasing after them “Hey! Where are you going? We need to talk!”

Estel ignores Eevee, continuing to make their way through their home and out the door, “No. Absolutely not. I am not doing this.” They stumble through the field outside, birds singing cheerfully as they make their way towards a river.

Eevee huffs as it follows “Doing what? Look we already went over this last night so you have to accept it and- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Eevee stops moving as Estel makes their way down into the river.

“I told you. I’m not doing this.” They take a step in the river as it rushes by.  
“STOP THAT!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estel glares at the Eevee as they hold their dark drink, towel around their wet shoulders as their short hair drips. “I can’t believe you got a random Fearow to pull me out of the river.”

“You would’ve died!” The Eevee states matter of fact as it drinks its milk.

“Let me perish.”

Eevee huffs, looking up at Estel blankly “And here I thought I was the dramatic one.”

“You-”

“Now! Introductions!” It grins up at Estel “I’m Chocolate! I’m a girl!” It gives a little jump.

Estel just stares back at Eevee “...There is no way I am calling you Chocolate.”

Chocolate gives a pout before remarking back “Fine then! What should I call you Ms. Grumpy pants?”

Estel gives a wince and glances away “...they.”

“Hm?” Chocolate glances at them again, watching for a moment “Oh! They? Okay! Then what should I call you Professor Grumpy pants?”

Estel pauses, finally glancing over at Eevee once again “Professor?”

“Well duh! You’re not a Ms or Mr! I don’t know what else I’d call you and you seem smart enough! Even if you tried to drown yourself…”

Estel ducks their head slightly, lips twitching. That’s…. New. “....Estel.” They give a wince. What are they doing?

“Estel? Thats a cute name! I like it! Can I call you Esty?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Great! So Esty. You and I need to go back to the scene of the crime! It’ll be like an adventure! I’ve heard humans read stories about it! It’ll be so much fun! Do you have a sword.”

“I’m not going.”

“But you have to! And it’ll be fun!”

“And if it explodes again? That wasn’t fun. If it goes off I’ll be caught in it again and then something worse might happen.”

“You’ll die?”

“Worse. Another talking pokemon might follow me around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for making these so short ;x;


	3. Thanks...

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Pleeeee-"

"No."

Chocolate gives a small growl, tail flicking back and forth in annoyance, "Can you say anything else other than no?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my g- you are so annoying!" Chocolate rolls over onto her back, legs kicking in the air, "A talking Pokémon is not worse than dying!" Estel sends the Eevee a look. "To normal people! Look." With a quick roll and a hop she lands in Estel's lap, dodging the hands that try to push her off, "What if something happens to someone else? Someone might go there and get caught and in trouble!"

Estel stands, watching the Eevee tumble out of their lap, "Look. Eevee-"

"Chocolate!"

They sigh slowly through their noise, hands running through their hair before tugging slightly, "Eevee. I really couldn't care less about anyone else getting hurt. In case you didn't notice, I was able to sit in a bar, bleeding and drinking and no one gave a damn."

Chocolate pauses, before they look at Estel, ears folding back, "The... bartender cared!"

"She didn't want me bleeding all over her bar. You heard her."

"Well... well that's your problem! You don't let anyone care! You scare them away!" Estel huffs, turning away to walk off before Chocolate bolts in front of them again, "H-hey! Wait! Look you want me gone right?" She pauses "Don't answer that. But if you want me gone then we have to go! Otherwise you'll be stuck with me forever and ever and ever and ev-"

"Oh for- I get it! You can stop talking now. The answer is no."

"And ever and ever and ever-"

"Repeating that won't change my mind. You can't annoy me into agreeing."

"And ever and ever and-"

"FINE!"

"Yay! And relax! I promise no more Pokémon will talk to you!"

\--------------------

The wind ruffles the wind and the trees as the two figures walk in relative silence. The dirt and rocks crunching underneath their feet. The sun shines down harshly on their backs. They only stop when they reach fallen trees, scorched and half destroyed. Blown away by... something. For a moment there's only silence.

"So uh... Hey! Do you mind if I just-" Chocolate scurries over to Estel's leg to begin climbing, before she's swiftly knocked away.

"I do mind. Come on."

With a pout from Chocolate, the two continue on, albeit more slowly than they were before. Carefully stepping over fallen trees, and moving somewhat down. The path they walk along turns barren, a smell of smoke still in the air.

"Wow... this is... uh..."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Estel watches as chocolate slips down slightly before she catches her footing.

"Well when I'm nervous I chatter!" A small huff as the Eevee stumbles again. There's a pause before Chocolate squeaks loudly, startled as she feels herself being lifted up by the scruff of her neck and then settled on Estel's shoulders just as quickly. "Oh! Awww. You do c-"

"Shut up. Look."

At that Chocolate looks up from her new perch, and blanches. The slight slope they had begun to descend into ends abruptly, turning into a large crater of sorts. It dips into the ground quickly and steeply, dangerously. A hole deep in the ground, as if a meteor crashed into it, but is no longer there.

"Did you- Did you get hit by this!?"

"I- I was standing- I think so?"

"How the fu- How did you survive?!"

"Misfortune."

Chocolate doesn't respond as Estel steps closer to the crater, rubbing their head. Nothing in the crater survived, any trees or grass or even rocks that once stood there are no more than ash and dust.

"Yeah, I could hear the explosion from the sky."

A twin pair of yells come from both Estel and Chocolate as they hear a new voice behind them. Estel turns on her heel, hand going to her dagger as Chocolate puffs up. They both stare at the Pidgey that stands before them.

After a moment Chocolate perks up, "O-oh! Hello!" She jumps off Estel's shoulder and prances up to the bird, "Sorry! You scared us! We didn't hear you coming!"

The Pidgey makes a noise, almost like a laugh, "I can see that. I do that a lot it seems. What are you two doing here?"

"Oh! Well we were here when the explosion happened. We were trying to figure out what uh. Well!" Eevee's tail twitches slightly, "We have a problem. So we're trying to fix it. But it looks like its gone? I thought a meteor stays longer!"

"Oh it wasn't a meteor. It started glowing by the time I came to see what it was. It was a rock but then it just went-" Pidgeys wings begin to flap "Poof! And disappeared!"

"Oh! That- uh. Well that's something. Estel what do you- Estel?"

Chocolate turns to look at Estel when she asks her question, pausing at the look on their face. Estels face is twisted, like they ate something sour. Mixed with exasperation, annoyance, frustration, and... fear? Chocolate follows their line of sight, seeing how it lands on the Pidgey.

A pause, as silence falls around the three of them. It's broken when the bird speaks, "What's wrong with your elf?"

"I- uh. I think they can understand you."

Another laugh-like noise, "No, seriously. What's wrong with them?"


End file.
